An Idyllic Vacation
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: In which Muggle!AU Fleur takes a much needed vacation around Europe.


House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1467

Category: Standard

Prompt(s): [Theme] Travelling around the world

Year: [Stand In] Year 7

**Warning(s): Muggle!AU**

* * *

Fleur Delacour stood on a relatively empty platform in King's Cross Station, awaiting the train that would take her to the first destination on her tour around Europe. She'd needed a vacation from her desk job - which was at a bank in London, and she'd just so happened to have around a month's worth of break time that she'd saved up. Which is why when she'd seen an ad in the newspaper on her desk one day, she'd jumped at the offer. It was cheap enough, so cheap she was even willing to pay for Bill to go with her, though he sadly didn't have enough time saved up to journey with her.

Perhaps it was for the best that he used most of his time to visit his family - who, she was almost certain hated her. It was, admittedly, a little selfish to use her vacation time for her own needs instead of visiting anyone in particular. But she _desperately_ needed to get out of the stuffy workplace and away from her overly-critical co-workers. She supposed she _could_ visit her own family in France, which was one of the last stops on her expedition, though she wasn't sure if they even lived in the same home anymore.

The whistle of the train entering the station drew her out of her thoughts and into the present, and she hastily wheeled her brass trolley full of luggage towards the train. Maybe if she was one of the first to get on, she would be able to find herself a good compartment. Her luggage was quickly stowed and she entered the train, finding a decently sized compartment and sitting down. Opening one of the many books she'd brought she began to lose herself in the pages.

**0-0-0-0**

The first stop on her trip was in the countryside of Germany. Even before she stepped off the train she could see that the area was _stunning_. Fields full of flowers sprawled out for as far as the eye could see, the quaint houses boasting a Nordic charm, it all held a magical air around it, as if it couldn't possibly be real. She couldn't wait to explore, stepping out with her luggage in hand and moving to her villa for the week, which was decorated far more lavishly than she was accustomed to since living in London - where all she had was a relatively small flat that she and Bill shared.

It was more than enough space for the two of them, but it was _nothing_ compared to this. Entering the home brought her a sense of nostalgia, it almost felt like her childhood home back in France, with more than enough space to house all of her family _and_ Bill's. It was truly magnificent. She settled down for the night, making sure to take pictures with her Polaroid so she would be able to show Bill when she returned to London.

Each morning, when she set out, she made sure to explore a new part of the little town. On the first day, she got lost inside the winding cobblestone streets. All the houses, while beautiful, looked tragically similar, and so she'd resigned herself to buying a map as to avoid getting lost again. Not that being lost was _too_ bad, she was happy to wander around just listening to the Germans speak to each other. German was _very_ different from the French language, and though she knew some were whispering about her as she passed, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Most of her time there, however, was spent in the rolling fields that reminded her oh-so-much of the similar fields of her homeland. The pastures were filled to the brim with all sorts of flowers, little blue larkspurs and bright red marigolds were the most common flowers she saw - though there were still plenty of others scattered around, ones she didn't know the names of, much to her dismay. And soon, _far_ too soon, her time in the idyllic German village had come to an end, and she boarded the train to her next location - Italy.

**0-0-0-0**

With how often Bill raved about the Italian cities and their beauty, she had expected something more _incredible_. But the streets all looked the same to her, and not in the quaint way of Germany. No, all of the buildings in the big city of Milan were relatively the same. All with similar, if not the same architecture to all the others, and it was either made of stone, marble, or even concrete. It was, in her opinion, far too repetitive. The only building she could truly say she loved was the large cathedral in the center square. But that was it.

If Germany had been an idyllic fairytale then Italy was the exact opposite, a harsh wake-up call to the real world. It was hot and humid, and the sun was practically burning her hair off her head. She was lucky that she only had one week here - Fleur didn't know if she would survive any longer than that. Still, she tried to make the most of it.

She made sure to take many pictures of the cathedral, and she carried a pale blue umbrella most days to keep the sun off herself. Most often, however, she spent her time in the many, many restaurants that the city had to offer. She figured if they couldn't boast about their scenery, then there surely had to be _something_ else they were known for. Yes, the food was delicious, but it was nothing like what she was used to.

Fleur wished, as the days continued, that she could have been _anywhere_ in Italy but here. Venice was said to be beautiful, and she would much rather a gondola ride than another long walk through the city of Milan - at least the gondola wouldn't leave horrid blisters on her feet when the day was over. Or in Rome, where there was a Colosseum that held _centuries_ of history that she would have loved to uncover. But perhaps Italy just wasn't for her, she mused.

Whatever the case, she was notably relieved when she finally stepped foot back onto the train to get to her final stop of the trip. The place she had been the most excited about since reading all of where she would get to go in the small ad in her newspaper all those weeks ago. It was refreshing, she figured as she sat down into her regular compartment on the train. It was exhilarating to know that she would get to spend _two_ full weeks in Paris. She couldn't wait.

**0-0-0-0**

It was _exactly_ as she had remembered it, the streets just as pristine, the people just as warm and welcoming, and the magical air of the city was far from gone. She walked across the familiar sidewalks, scouring the streets for her favorite shops and looking for anything new in her hometown. _God_, it was wonderful to be back. Fleur took a deep breath of the city air, journeying to the apartment that she had been allotted. The urge to see her childhood home again and see her family after two years was strong - but she'd promised Bill when she'd chosen France that she wouldn't ruin her alone time.

The vacation was for her to relax, to be away from people in general, and she would surely get riled up by at least one member of her family if she visited them. Perhaps some other time, she decided as she unpacked her things. This was the France she knew and remembered. _This is home_, her mind echoed over and over. Indeed it was, and she couldn't wait to discover it again.

Every day in Paris was full of activities, even her nights were busy catching up with old friends or just enjoying the nightlife. Two weeks had tired her out, but in the best way possible. France was _perfect_, it had the scenery of Germany, and the wonderful foods of Italy, it was the best of both worlds. And she would be sad to have to leave so soon.

Two weeks flew past her in no time at all, and it wasn't too soon after she'd finally unpacked everything that she had to pack it all back up again. She lugged her suitcases down the stairs and into the streets, moving to the station and taking one last look at the Paris streets before entering the large building. She found her platform and waited for the train to arrive to take her back to London. It was a nice break from her work, and she was sad to have to leave so soon. But in all honesty…

_**She couldn't wait to get back to work.**_


End file.
